Showdown! The Miraculous Power of Unyielding Warriors
" |TitleImage = |Japanese title = 決戦! あきらめない戦士たちの奇跡の力! |Rōmaji title = Kessen! Akiramenai senshi-tachi no kiseki no pawā! |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 66 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = |Airdate = November 13, 2016 |Previous = Is This The Final Judgement!? The Ultimate Power of the Absolute God |Next = With New Hope!! In Our Hearts Farewell, Trunks }} "The Climactic Battle! The Miraculous Power of the Relentless Warriors!" (決戦! あきらめない戦士たちの奇跡の力!, Kessen! Akiramenai senshi-tachi no kiseki no pawā!) is the sixty-sixth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is November 13, 2016. Summary Goku is in an intense Energy Clash, clashing with Fused Zamasu's Holy Wrath with his own God Kamehameha. When Goku is being overpowered, he uses his full power to push the attack back at Fused Zamasu. The refugees and soldiers of Earth's Resistance are cooped up in Bulma's garage, and Future Mai notices Maki holding Future Trunks' discarded sword. Goku is successful at pushing Fused Zamasu's attack back, but as a result he cannot use either one of his arms due to the strain. Goku then notices Fused Zamasu beginning to mutate, gaining a purple devil-like appearance on the right side of his face. Regardless, Goku attacks Fused Zamasu with a barrage of kicks, and Fused Zamasu catches Goku's left foot and crushes it, but Goku uses his Kaio-ken to kick Fused Zamasu to the ground with his free leg. Goku immediately powers down and falls to the ground greviously injured. Goku groups up with Vegeta, Future Trunks, Shin and Gowasu, and they realize Goku's actions only made Fused Zamasu grow angry. Fused Zamasu angrily powers up, and his right arm begins to mutate in a similar fashion as his face. Gowasu points out Fused Zamasu's potential weakness: While Future Zamasu's body is immortal, Goku Black's body is not, and there is no synergy between Fused Zamasu's soul and body. This can cause his mortal and immortal halves to conflict, creating openings, but they will need large amounts of power to even deal any damage. Goku suggests using Potara so he and Vegeta can fuse, and Vegeta is completely against the idea, but soon realizes they have no other options. Vegeta reluctantly accepts the Potara earring and he and Goku eat a Senzu Bean. Goku asks Gowasu how come he and Vegeta split before when he was told the effects of Potara are permanent, and Gowasu explains that those who fuse that are not Supreme Kai will only stay fused for one hour. Vegeta and Goku, with one hour left to finish things, put on the earrings, and they fuse, and Vegito emerges. Immediately after fusing, Vegito transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, dubbing himself "Vegito Blue". Fused Zamasu fires a Holy Wrath at Vegito, who easily dissipates it, much to the corrupt God's shock. Vegito punches Fused Zamasu as he begins to once again lecture about gods and mortals, and Vegito challenges Fused Zamasu to squash him. The two then proceed to fight an intense battle, creating havoc and destruction in the surrounding area. The two fight to a stalemate, but Vegito is caught by a surprise punch and sent crashing to the ground. As Fused Zamasu prepares to finish him off with his God Split Cut, Vegito stabs him with his Spirit Sword. Vegito points out to Fused Zamasu that he is no longer immortal as he is permanently fused with a mortal, a mortal named "Goku". Fused Zamasu crushes Vegito's Spirit Sword and begins to power up even further, bulking up and growing larger in size. Gowasu explains that Fused Zamasu's mutations is caused by Zamasu's true feelings manifesting into power, and realizes that this is what Zamasu wished for the entire time. Bulma and Future Mai arrive, as Bulma has completely repaired the time machine, and Future Mai hands Future Trunks his (broken) sword. Future Trunks, thinking of Haru & Maki, powers up and he uses his sword's hilt as a base for his new sword created by his ki. Future Trunks then flies off towards the battle. As Vegito continues to pummel around Fused Zamasu, he tries to finish him off with an empowered Final Kamehameha. Fused Zamasu emerges from the attack, and Vegito teleports directly to him to hit him with a god aura-cloaked punch, but as he does so, he immediately defuses back to Goku and Vegeta. Shin notes that it hasn't been an hour yet, and Gowasu says they used up all of the power they needed to sustain the fusion. Fused Zamasu takes the opportunity to knock Goku and Vegeta down together with the same punch from his powered-up mutated arm, sending the two Saiyans crashing to the ground beaten. As Fused Zamasu prepares to finish them off, his attack is countered by Super Saiyan Anger with his sword of ki. After a short struggle, Future Trunks slashes Fused Zamasu twice across the chest, but Fused Zamasu recovers from the attack and drives Future Trunks into a corner, asking him where he plans to go for help next. Future Trunks begins to push Fused Zamasu back as he creates a giant, bright light around the fight scene. Haru & Maki, the soldiers of Earth's Resistance, Future Yajirobe, the refugees, Future Scratch, Future Android 8, Future Turtle, Bulma, and Future Mai all begin to be enveloped by the same light. A huge energy sphere appears in the sky, similar to the Spirit Bomb, and Future Trunks realizes it's the light from the energy of everyone on Earth. Future Trunks' sword of ki begins to grow from the light, and Goku and Vegeta give their remaining energy to Future Trunks, powering him up even further. With his [[Final Hope Slash|new sword of ki]], resembling a large cleaver, Future Trunks fights Fused Zamasu and stabs him with the sword, and then cleaving him in two. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken) vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) *Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé/Half-Corrupted/Power Stressed/Super Saiyan Third Grade) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Anger) vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé/Half-Corrupted/Power Stressed/Super Saiyan Third Grade) Trivia *Like the previous episode, this episode uses music from Dragon Ball Kai. *Gowasu explains that the Potara fusion lasts an hour for those who are not Supreme Kai, contradicting the words of Old Kai, who believed the fusion to be permanent no matter who used them. This could be due to Old Kai's time in the Z-Sword and not being up to current events. Another possibility is that Gowasu is more well-informed about their capabilities than Old Kai, whose belief they were permanent regardless may stem from him being a fusion with the Old Witch. *This episode marks the first time that the Final Kamehameha attack from the games has been used in the anime. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Future Trunks Saga